real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
This is My One Shot
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alpoh Everyone gets back to camp and the majority alliance are all still shocked about what just happened at tribal. Darius thanks everyone for saving him and Violet thanks the three people who saved her, obviously shading the people who voted against her. In a confessional Abby says she may have just messed up her game by voting for Violet instead of listening to Vince and voting for Elizabeth. The three guys all go to the beach and crack open coconuts to celebrate. Logan asks how they’ll survive now with no idols and Robert says they’re gonna have to get a little bit more creative. Challenge Abby wins immunity. Alpoh The tribe congratulates Abby on her immunity win and she thanks them, and in a confessional says she thinks she would have needed this immunity so it was a great challenge to win. The majority alliance meet up and Henry says that now they know everyone here is loyal and with two idols gone they should be golden and Darius agrees. Violet asks if they should split the vote again just in case idols are rehidden and one of them finds it and Whitney says she thinks that would be smart. Abby asks if they should vote for who they voted last time and everyone thinks that’s a good idea. The guys trio are talking on the beach and Robert says that he has a plan on how all three will stay in the game. Logan asks what it is and Robert says they need to pull in Vince and ensure him he won’t get out right after by pinning the blame on Violet since she’s mad about getting votes from her allies. Logan says that’s a great plan and Jose says he can talk to Vince to see if he’ll flip. Robert says they should vote Courtney because she voted for Violet and Abby’s immune and the guys all agree. Jose says that they better hope the other alliance is splitting votes and Logan agrees. Jose asks Vince if they can talk and Vince says sure so they start walking in the woods. Jose says he has to plea his case and Vince laughs and says he understands. Jose says that him, Logan and Robert are voting for Courtney and they want Vince on board. Vince asks why Courtney and Jose says she voted for Violet so if you flip it can stay hidden by using Violet as a scapegoat, lying and saying she was so mad that she flipped. Vince says that he’ll think about and Jose thanks him. Jose leaves and Vince thinks about what move he has to make for a while. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jurors Jeff asks Whitney about how camp has been since the two idols were played and Whitney says that it sucked losing a friend of hers but she has to admit that it was a legendary move. Jeff asks Robert if he is in danger tonight because he used his idol and he says that everyone is in danger all the time unless you’re immune. Jeff asks who feels in danger tonight. Logan, Robert, Jose and Violet all raise their hands. Jeff asks Violet why she feels in trouble and she says that clearly people in her alliance want her gone so she can’t feel safe in the game. Jeff asks Darius about the minority splitting their votes and Darius said they did it so form cracks in the alliance but he hopes his alliance won’t fall for it. Jose says that at the end of the day their alliance still caused Violet to almost go, only saving her by one vote and Abby says that it doesn’t mean anything which causes Violet to scoff and roll her eyes. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Jose. Courtney. The majority alliance looks confused. Jose. Courtney. That’s 2 votes Jose, 2 votes Courtney. Jose. Jose looks annoyed Courtney. Robert. That’s 3 votes Jose, 3 votes Courtney, 1 vote Robert Robert. Robert. Robert rolls his eyes and Whitney smiles. 8th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the second member of the jury… Courtney. (4-3-3). The majority alliance are all shocked, but Courtney just nods and hugs everybody, including Robert, wishing everyone good luck. She brings her torch up to Jeff and gets it snuffed. She blows everyone a kiss as she walks out and Elizabeth’s mouth is wide open in shock. Votes Jose voted for Courtney: “You’re a very nice girl but you can blame Abby winning immunity if you go home tonight because she would be getting votes if she didn't win.” Logan voted for Courtney: “Sorry you’re the nicest on the tribe but this is my one shot at keeping Robert and Jose in this game.” Robert voted for Courtney: “I wish I didn’t have to waste a vote on you, however it’s the best way to ensure Vince flips over to our side.” Vince voted for Courtney: “I’m really sorry but I betrayed Jose and Logan and I have to flip back to them, especially since they have a way to keep the blood off my hands so I have to do this.” Henry voted for Robert: “Time for you to FINALLY go home because I honestly can’t stand you.” Violet voted for Robert: “You are such a cockroach this season I just want you to finally leave.” Whitney voted for Robert: “Unless you have an idol you should be going tonight, maybe try learning people skills.” Abby voted for Jose: “This is just a split vote so you should be good unless Robert found a second idol.” Courtney voted for Jose: “I don’t like voting you again but you need to get votes this tribal incase that meanie Robert has like an idol or something.” Darius voted for Jose: “I really hope Robert doesn’t have an idol because you’re at least way better personality-wise than him, but I do have to vote you.” Final Words “I’m like not completely sure about what just happened but oh well! I loved this experience because I learned a lot about myself and met some great friends that I can’t wait to talk to again. Plus, hopefully Evan and I can officially become a thing! This was so fun and I am so proud of myself for like toughing it out to top 10.” ‘’~Courtney, 10th Place’’